A Graduation To Never Forget
by FantasySeasons
Summary: This year Imogen had made it. She could finally graduate from Degrassi high school after repeating her senior year. Just like previous graduation, This year's graduation was one special event for Imogen to never forget. /Fimogen/ Rated T.


*I know it's soon to think about Imogen's graduation already, but I couldn't help thinking about a special Fimogen graduation. It most likely won't happen this way, but I'll keep hoping for a reunion. :)*

(Title change from: 'A Fimogen Graduation At Last' to 'A Graduation To Never Forget.')

*It's a one shot/ and entirely Imogen's POV.

*Enjoy :)*

* * *

*Imogen's POV:*

* * *

I sat down in the front row, right in front of the big podium along with all my fellow graduates. This time I had made it, I kept my promise to Fiona that I would make it this year. I was just beyond happy.

Mr. Simpson walks on to the stage and began with his useably small introduction for everyone.

"Hello graduates of Degrassi year 2014! Give yourself a great applause at first!"

Everyone including me started clapping real hard, it was all such a relieve.

"Well calm down, calm down everyone there will be much more clapping so spare the energy. I know you've all been waiting for this very moment and are all filled with excitement. So without further ado I would like to call Drew Torres the class president to come over and reveal who's the valedictorian this year."

Drew stood up and walked to the podium. He waved at everyone whilst walking and he had a huge smile. I could tell it was kind of a nervous smile, but everyone was so how cares.

When Drew stood on the podium he shake Mr. Simpson's hand and he handed him the microphone over. Drew nodded at the principal and turned towards the audience.

"Thank you Mr. Simpson! How is everyone doing here!" He said as I heard the whole crowd yelled from excitement.

"I'm standing here before you as my last day of being school president and also the last day of being your classmate. But I'll come to my point, everyone probably wants to know who's the next valedictorian of this year." He said creating a tensioned sheer in the room.

"Alright when Mr. Simpson handed me the note which had the name of this year's valedictorian, I can honestly say I was kind of surprised reading HER name on that note."

I started laughing a bit when the whole male part of the graduates went like "Ahhh..." "Nooo!" "I thought I was it!" And much more.

"Well enough guys, I think I still have a shot of this year's valedictorian title!" Drew said laughing and the whole audience burst out in to laughing. But I was just smiling, I wanted Drew to hurry up a bit because I had done a real good job at school this time though. Maybe I could be valedictorian this year.

"Okay guys, where was I... Oh yeah I was very surprised to see her name standing on that paper. I didn't believed she had it in her, but she has shown us many other surprises this year, so I knew she could do it"

"But now I actually have to tell something good and positive about this girl, and you all know me that I'm not very good at the compliment area. Therefore I've called someone over to help me with this problem. It's someone we all probably know and love. Some of us maybe more than others."

Drew said and for some reason he looked straight at me.

"She has graduated from Degrassi previous year and some of us even have been in the same class with her. Like myself, Dallas and Imogen."

I felt my hart pound in my chest when hearing my name through the microphone.

'Wait he isn't right? He isn't talking about who I think he is, or is he? Should it be?' Long past memories, amazing and beautiful ones suddenly ran wild through my head. With every second I think about it, the possibility grew that Drew is referring to someone I know really well.

"To kill the suspense already I'll bring out my former roommate, valedictorian of last year and who has travelled over all the way from Italy, just for this event! Here is Fiona Coyne!"

I don't know what hit me all of a sudden, but after less than a second I heard Fiona's name I launched myself from my chair. I startled the people around me and started clapping as hard and loud as I could. Quickly after everyone joined me. A standing crowd was clapping for Fiona. I felt tears rolling down my cheek when Fiona emerged from behind the curtains. She was wearing her graduating outfit from last year again. All kind of emotions struck me and more tears of happiness were dripping down. She still looked like the Fiona from every dream I had about her, and us. Her hair still long, curly and the same lovely dark brownish colour. Same figure and she even has gotten a little tanner. Must have been the Italian sun.

Fiona walked over to Drew, gave him a quick hug and she stole the microphone from his hands.

"Hello to all the graduates of 2014!" She said loudly through the microphone. Oh I love hearing her voice again. It was quite a long time ago I last heard her lovely voice.

All of us were still standing and clapping.

"Alright, alright you can all sit down now I'm also so happy to see all of you again!" She said and red cheeks were coming up from blushing. But I also noticed that she was barely looking around the room only at me.

Should she still like me after everything what happened especially the separating.

"So Drew called me a week ago telling me who was the valedictorian of this year. But unfortunately the Drew we know obviously forgot that there was a time difference in Europe so he called me awake around 4AM." Fiona said a bit laughing and everyone in the audience was laughing as well.

"But he called me over to tell something positive and nice about this year's valedictorian. And I actually have a lot to tell her. First off she in person basically changed my life. She learned me to careless about what other people think of me, and that you'll find the right someone eventually."

Fiona looked at me and smiled cutely at me, seeing my tears roll over my cheeks. I just stared back at her, looking deep in her eyes.

"We all know this girl and her quirky self, which we all love and like about her, especially me... She was the girl I dated the majority of my senior year and helped me through all kind of trouble. Who was there for me and believed in me that I could do anything. And look at me now, she let me go in order for me to follow my dreams to work in the top fashion company."

I literally felt the whole world staring at me like I was some kind of wanted person. Well... at least everyone in this room, including Fiona. More tears of joy were dripping down but I didn't care.

"However I know now that I made a big mistake back then. This girl thought me what love really meant and felt like, but still I let it all go, I let her go... That was the biggest mistake of my life." Fiona spoke her last sentence on such a true full and beautiful way. I could tell it came right out her heart.

It made the whole crowd to watch her with amazement. I watched her too with the Goosebumps all over my skin. I saw her sighing deeply and she took a large breath and continued.

"I can understand if she doesn't like me anymore or have found someone else. I hope she can at least forgive me for leaving her. But what I really hope is that she wants to take me back as much as I want her back..."

Everyone suddenly was very quiet, including me. I just sat paralyzed on my chair, my view locked at Fiona.

"Everyone probably guest it already but the valedictorian of class 2014 is no one else then the love of my life: Imogen Moreno!"

Literally everyone in the audience was standing up and clapping for me. But I was the only one who couldn't managed to stand up. My legs felt like pudding. Just like that feeling if you would go shopping for the whole day without resting.

Dallas and Becky, who were sitting beside me help me on my feet. From there I followed my instincts, I just ran to the podium and continued running towards Fiona. Then I almost jumped on her, hugging her tighter than I ever did before. I could see she didn't saw this coming, the microphone flew out of her hand and fell on the ground. A very loud creaking as result, but everyone continued with clapping nevertheless.

"I missed you so much Imogen and I'm so proud of you! I love you, always have and always will!" Fiona whispered in my ear.

Luckily she was holding me very tightly because I felt my legs just collapse of enjoyment. And I didn't know how fast I had to answer.

"I also missed you so much Fiona and I love you too! I did all my effort this year just for you." I whispered whilst sobbing. And I really meant it. I was more sure about this then every right answer I filled in on my tests. It came right from my heart instead of my brain.

We hugged for what I believe a minute and then we finally pulled away. We smiled at each other and I saw Fiona's eyes were red and filled with tears, and her cheeks containing trails of tears drops. She clearly held herself strong before I jumped her and now had let it all out.

Hand in hand we turned towards the audience who were still clapping and making noise for us. Some of them I saw even crying. Clare, Ali and Jenna were just in a total mess and some of the boys as well. Drew who was standing at the side of the podium was whipping his tears, I even saw Dallas fighting upcoming tears. And lots of others were blinking rapidly.

Then Drew handed me the dropped microphone and I knew I had to do a speech, which I hadn't prepared. But I felt like I could do anything right now.

I sniffed my full nose real quick and cleared my throat and then I spoke again.

"Thanks to everyone here! This means so much for me. So much you can't even imagine. I would like to thank all my old and new classmates. And special thanks to Drew for calling Fiona over. And of course very, but then I mean VEARY special thanks to you Fiona." I made a quick turn to my left and saw Fiona was still sobbing and holding my left hand firmly between both her own hands.

"Guys, I can honestly say that I made the title of valedictorian because of Fiona. Without thinking of her like every day I definitely wouldn't had all the motivation I had for my second senor year. Fiona I followed your trails, you're the one I'm looking up to someone I can call my hero. This year all my art projects had in some way or another something to do with you, till great annoyance of some people. You were my inspiration for this whole year."

I quickly recovered my breath.

"Fiona when you left me I didn't knew how to deal with it. I tried forgetting you but every night you were there again. I tried replacing you which only causes me to want you more. So I knew then that I only could be really happy again with you in my life."

"Therefore I think my valedictorian message for everyone would be; If you found the right person you love and want to share your life with, you'll know it every day in your heart. Either with that person close to you or far away on the other side of the world. In my case that would be Fiona."

"And yes of course I do forgive you and I want to take you back as well. And I'll say it to everyone this time: Fiona Coyne I love you, from Toronto to Rome and far- beyond."

The whole audience went like, ahhhhh!

Fiona carefully took the microphone out my hand. Her hand was shaking of adrenaline but mine was too. Right now it felt like my hole inside body jumping up and down. My hart beeping faster than it ever did.

She held the microphone in her hand and carefully whipped some tears away.

"I love you too Imogen Moreno! And one more thing, would you like to come with me to Italy showing your fancy art skills in Rome?"

"Oh my god! Really Fions? Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" I yelled full with excitement.

And I was quite surprised she pulled me in a kiss, a very passionate kiss. It was a whole year ago since we shared our last kiss and still the sparks were flying around.

We stood there on the podium kissing for like 10 seconds under loud applause of all the audience.

However Mr. Simpson cleared his throat and stood awkwardly beside Fiona and me.

"Uhhh Fiona... Ms. Coyne, may I…. may I borrow Imogen from you for a second to hand her diploma?" He said carefully asking for the attention.

We separate our kiss and giggled at each other.

"Only for a moment then." Fiona smiled and let my hand go and walked to the side of the podium beside Drew.

Now Mr. Simpson guided led me to the lectern to hand me my diploma.

"I don't think I can give a better speech then Fiona gave you, so all I can say is; Happy Graduation Imogen Moreno. May you and Fiona live happy together in Italy!"

The only thing I could do was smiling when he handed me my diploma, I had no tears left. This was truly the best day of my life. I finally graduate from Degrassi even with the best marks of my class. And best of all, Fiona my love wanted me back as much as I want her back. I took a quick look at the paper, thinking of my life with Fiona in Italy.

Suddenly I felt Mr. Simpson's hand on my shoulder helping me out my daydreams.

"You earned it Imogen. Everyone give it up one more time to the valedictorian of class 2014!"

Everyone was clapping once again for me, and Fiona ran towards me and gave me a quick peck on my lips. We firmly connect our hands again, finally allowed to walk off the stage. At last my hart beep could relax a bit. The past few minutes were more intense then the longest exercise I've ever done.

When walking down from the podium, Fiona and I were searching for a seat where we could sit nicely together. But then I heard someone calling us over, it was Dallas.

He offered his seat beside me to Fiona.

"For my favourite girl pals I'll do anything." He said politely to Fiona and me and pointed the two seat to us.

"Thank you Dallas." Fiona and I said kindly at the same time.

"Anytime." He replied and moved to a seat in the second row.

We sat down, firmly hold each other's hand and intertwining fingers. Next Fiona laid her head on my shoulder. I gently stroked her hair and face. Oh what felt her hair soft, and her skin as well it was really smooth. Should I ask her to be my girlfriend again? Just when that thought came to mind I heard Fiona spoke to me.

"Immy it maybe is a stupid question, but would you like to be my girlfriend again?" She said still with her head resting on my shoulder.

"Uhhmmmm... Depends" I murmured playfully with a smile.

"Oh depends on what? She asked me wondering.

"Immy just name whatever you want and I'll do it." She offered afterwards. Fiona now stared at me and I looked back at her. Her deep blue eyes totally overwhelming me with cuteness. Just like how little puppies would stare at you when they want something really badly. Her sweet lips pouting displeased as I smiled at her.

She looked so adorable right now and I couldn't help myself but just to giggle.

"Well all I wanted is your lips pressed on mine again. Maybe that soft and pouting clam of yours will help to persuade me." I said laughing a bit. I heard Fiona giggle too and she moved in for yet and other lovely kiss. Mmmh the taste of her lips will never fail to make me happy and boil my inside of enjoyment.

We pulled away and then I said.

"Alright, Fiona Coyne I hereby honour you to be Imogen Moreno's girlfriend again!" I said playfully and pecked her lips. Fiona was blushing now, I could tell she was like me beyond happy.

"Yeahhhh! And honoured I am. Proudly I'll bear the heavy burden of the title 'Imogen Moreno's girlfriend!' And I'll protect it fiercely this time." Fiona answered laughing. I saw her smiling widely as she lead her head again on my shoulder. Our locked hands were placed on my lap as we played an affectionate rubbing and touching game with our fingers. Fiona snuggled herself in to me and with my other hand I just play with her curly hair.

All the long awaited touches with Fiona made me very comfy. We both had some real gaining to do on this part. And I couldn't restrain my smile for the rest of the graduating.

Every now and then we had to let go our firmly hold together hands in order to clap for my fellow graduates. But after each graduated student, you can't imagine how fast we had found each other's hands again.

This continued throughout the whole graduation and finally Mr. Simpson had his last words. It took me long enough being first to get called on stage.

"You've all been very patient and now it's finally time! Throw your caps in the air!"

I instantly stood up and let go of Fiona's hand and throw my cap in the air as high as possible. Fiona kept sitting down because it wasn't truly her graduation, but I helped her up. Quickly appropriation her cap as mine and also threw it as high as I could.

There were all kinds of loud noise around us, celebrating, crying and laughing.

However I grabbed Fiona's arm gently and twirled her around a few time. I saw her giggling and eventually stopped her right in front of me. She smiled at me, a bit dizzy I could tell, but in a super cute way.

"We can finally start our lives together Fions, I love you so much!" I said right out my heart.

"I know Immy I'm so excited! And I'm also so happy you wanted to take me back. I love you too so much!"

Subsequently she pulled me in a tight hug and wrapped her arms around my back. I smiled and copied the wrapping tactics of my girlfriend. Oh it's so amazing to think of Fiona as my real official girlfriend again. It felt just 100% right.

This day was in two words:

Totally Magical.

Everything was too perfect.

A day to never forget.

* * *

*A happy and sweet Fimogen ending at last, how it is supposed to be in the end. :)*

*Any thoughts about this story, please review.*


End file.
